tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1dra7
I'll join if you join my camp Total Drama Reloaded! -TDAFan99 it is -TDAFan99 yep -TDAFan99 you can post it -TDAFan99 tOTAL dRAMA sCHOOL tIME will you join Total Drama School Time plz? Dude I'm not gonna vote because all of my characters won hey, lets stay on total drama reloaded. this is fun. hey, lets stay on total drama reloaded. this is fun. dont advertise to those not subscribed to you. :\ NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 02:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's he rules; follow 'em if u don't want to be banned plz.--Reddude I did look at it, good start to a wiki. I'm only telling you to have subscribers because I don't want u to get banned. The admins count advertising wikis in that rule too. I'm just trying to keeps you off the ban list. ;) --Reddude GUYS I HAVE BEEN BLOCKED FOR A WEEK HERE. SO SORRY. GUYS I HAVE BEEN BLOCKED FOR A WEEK HERE. SO SORRY. Hey... Can you plz join Mystery Island it's my first camp kinda but I'm going to make it like that so you can join they are still spots left!!♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 19:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Why are you randomly joining camps? Platypus09 22:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Sing it Sure why not.♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 22:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quiting I just like it when more people or my friends are here. have you seen my two camps you may know them. Polls you seem to know know how to make them so how do you make polls?Cragiled isn't weird-yes I am-no I'm not 15:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) mine's been there for like a year. Turnertang 21:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) XD i don't dislike you, the host does but i as a person dontCragiled isn't weird-yes I am-no I'm not 14:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? No, why do you say that? x.x Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 14:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, let me explain, first of all it's a Featured User vote, so I'm just saying, I saw you advertise on camps and talk pages. Second of all, Kenzen won't ban you unless he says so, and you don't seem him messaging you! Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 14:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, then maybe he saw you advertising. I mean, seriously, he can you advertising but he'll see what I said then ban you? That doesn't make sense, it means I'm not trying to get you banned Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 14:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ya I have school so I'mnot on as much Relationships Hey, 1dra7, it's me Creator. I was wondering if you could put a relation ship section on camp mystery. Like Zach and Heather. I already did. :) --NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 23:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I got my admin buddeh to ban the vandal, so no worries. :) --NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 23:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) yep The dude distroyed the page. yup. but it is back up! so did you get rid of him? R u gunna join camp cartoon drama doctors orders, Dr.perry 00:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) i dunno. I'm not on Team Fine. Should I vote anyways? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't find my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Platypus09 23:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Answer! NO and someon is being me Heather,Sierra,and Courtney!♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 00:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tell them to BACK OFF!♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 00:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I AM BLOCKED FOR A MONTH! SORRY! I AM BLOCKED FOR A MONTH! SORRY! Seriously? Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 21:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) YEAH FOR FIGHTING. Ugh, see, this is the reason why we oppose you...I still don't understand why you fight with people online ._. Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 21:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) THE DUDE I FOUGHT WITH STARTED IT AND NOW I AM BLOCKED. PEOPLE HATE ME FOR NO REASON. Okay, since I am a girl, I don't fight, but still, don't continue the fight! And nobody hates you, no one even knows you in the real world so don't say that Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) LOOK AT MY USER PAGE POLL! 3 PEOPLE HATE MY GUTS! ...IT'S THE INTERNET!!! NO ONE HATES YOU IN THE REAL WORLD!! GET IT TOGETHER BECAUSE THE ONLY REASON YOU THINK EVERYONE HATES YOU IS BECAUSE EVERYONE OPPOSED YOU ON ONE SINGLE CONDITION!!! Gosh, I hate it when I online scream lol Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) THAT IS NOT THE REASON! THEY HAVE TOLD ME IN PERSON! THEY QUIT MY CAMPS, I ASK THEM WHY, THEY SAY THEY HATE ME! AND ONE MINUTE WE ARE FREINDS, AND THE NEXT WE ARE NOT! NOT BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID POLL! Hello! I was just reading our last conversation...we were so young then lol XD (you must know my random and "always trying to be funny" personality by know to understand what I said XD) I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ...Dude...Its only been 4 months...XD Interesting...*paints nails* that's not so long...is it? :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 17:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You're a GIRL? XD. I had no idea. And yes, thats long lol. Hey. In your Clock Tower Camp, could I be someone? I'd be fine with anyone. Cod's the name! Fish is my game? 19:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Cod's the name! Fish is my game? 19:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) So what does Helen do? Cod's the name! Fish is my game? 19:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) In the Clock Tower it would be funny If they randomly found my character gagged and tied up. Youre2490 01:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 So can I please join. Youre2490 01:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Ok, Can you make it so you guys randomly find a guy named Ryan. Youre2490 02:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Is there going to be a second Clock Tower?Alejandrofan3000 02:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I heard they are making a Clock Tower movie.Alejandrofan3000 02:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No draven should go Snowgirl57 18:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) IM JADYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah Snowgirl57 18:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Now that that video is on the page my computer won't let me get on it. Youre2490 23:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Its off now. Thanks my computer works with the page now. Youre2490 23:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 He was just gonna die so why not just kill himself. Youre2490 00:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 When is the sequel?Alejandrofan3000 01:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I was gonna ask that. Youre2490 01:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490